LynTactician Drabbles
by Albino Black Dove
Summary: A collection of LynTactician romances, nothing rated above T. And nothing rated much under T either, methinks. Take a look, pleeease?
1. Names

Hello!

For my Golden Sun readers, this is not a GS fanfic! It's Fire Emblem. You can't expect a paralyzed mind like mine to write only one thing.

This is indeed a DRABBLES, so expect more in the future. Also, all my tacticians will be called "Tom." If you are name-ist and decide to completely hate the name, well, move on.

Emphasis: **_NOOOOOOOO FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!_**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or Lyn, or campires, or potatoes, or bandits, or vulnararies. Fire Emblem and Lyn belong to Intelligent systems, and mebbe the vulnarary too, but I don't know who potatoes belong to. Or campfires and bandits, and I seriously don't **_care._** They're just there for us to enjoy, have fun with, microwave, slaughter, burn, put out, and roast.

* * *

**L/T Drabbles, Ch. 1: Names**

The last thing he remembered was bandits. Hordes of them everywhere as he looked around.

He'd fought, as much as he could, but it was hopeless. After raiding the Sacae villages, nothing else was in sight.

Except a lone, unnamed tactician traveling through.

BK

When he woke up, he saw an olive-haired girl bustling in the kitchen. He was lying on a cot.

He attempted to move, to get out of a prone position, but all he could do was shift his body into a more awkward position.

The girl noticed, and headed toward him, warily.

He could do nothing but watch, calculate, and plan, like he'd done so long before.

She stopped, a few feet away from him, easily out of reach of any weapons.

They looked at each other for a while, and finally, she said, "I found you unconscious in the plains."

"Yes, apparently, you did. And thank you for it."

"Are you feeling all right?"

He didn't like this line of questioning. Eventually it would turn to his name, his past. He had to avoid that.

He moved all his body parts. "Sore, but nothing missing or broken. Do you live here?"

She frowned. "Yes, I live here. I used to be with the Lorca tribe, but the bandits that attacked you have…" she turned away, with the excuse of tending the fire. When she turned back, her eyes were dry.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm traveling through."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was distracted by loud clanging outside. She glanced outside an open flap and saw two bandits. She looked back at him with a grimace.

"Can you heal? Can you fight?"

"I can fight, a little, and I know a bit of herb lore, but mainly, I am a tactician. If you're going to fight them, allow me to come with."

She looked at him suspiciously for a minute, then shrugged and began to get ready.

Silently, he slipped out of bed. He took a cloak that was offered to him and grabbed a dagger from a nearby table.

She put a finger to her lip, telling him to be quiet. It wasn't necessary, but he obeyed anyway, slipping out of the door after her, silent as a jaguar.

He looked around the terrain, then told her to go to a patch of trees near them, silently. For a minute, she felt like snapping at him that she knew what to do, but then she remembered that he was a tactician.

He took out his dagger in case he needed to use it as they ran to the copse of trees. Autumn foliage surrounded them, and they were forced to be extra silent to avoid attention.

He focused on the enemies. Two bandits, still pillaging a warehouse that had already been burned. Not the brightest bandits alive, obviously.

"I don't think their leader will leave the entrance. He's too busy stuffing his pockets with junk." She told him. He thanked her.

His mind was buzzing with this new info. "So, he'd probably send his goon after you?"

She nodded.

"All right, then. Show yourself. Pretend to be an easy target.

She shrugged, his her sword, and presently began to make a little purse-like thing out of her cloak. Within seconds, she seemed an innocent, half-rich woman traveling the plains.

He whistled admiringly. "Where'd you learn _that_?"

She shrugged. "My dad sometimes ran little skits for the children. I came and watched some of their practices."

"Okay. So, when the goon gets close enough, strike, then get out of reach. Lead him over, but keep out of range. When he gets too far away, go for the boss. You think you can beat him?

She squinted at the larger barbarian, then nodded.

"All right. I'll take care of the smaller one. If you get hurt too much, use a vulnerary."

She nodded, then did as he told her to.

The attack went perfectly. The girl, whose name, apparently, was Lyn, drove the first bandit onto the point of a dagger, and then proceeded to completely beat up the leader.

When it was all over, Lyn looked at her newfound companion with respect. He looked pointedly away.

They spent time at her house, and an unknown love blossomed between them. When they decided to leave (actually play Fire Emblem for the reason) they went together, with no destination in mind.

The first night out, Lyn found herself deeply troubled by the new emotions for her companion. She decided to talk to him about it, but soon lost the nerve. Instead, she decided to ask him about himself.

Glancing across the campfire at him, she asked, "Why won't you tell me your name?"

Not looking up from the potato he was peeling, he simply replied, "'Cause I don't have one, maybe?"

She smirked. She'd heard this, what, a million times in the last week?

"Oh, fine then. I'll give you a name."

He froze, or at least, attempted to freeze. A quickly moving knife cutting a potato's skin off, however, is not easy to freeze in mid-motion.

"You're what?"

She ignored him and began to dig in her knapsack for a book to read names out of.

He watched her with a suspicious eye. When she had flipped through the book several times, she grinned a mock evil grin and said, "I chose the dumbest name in the book."

He sighed. "If it's not Bill, Bob, Howard, James, Harold, Arthur, or Gus, I'll be happy."

She looked at the random name she had chosen. "Nope. It's Tom."

His jaw dropped in astonishment. "You have _got _to be kidding."

She laughed, and grinned her evil grin. "Nope."

He rolled his eyes and made a beeline for the woods, but not before she caught him by the scruff of the neck and brought him back. He sighed and resigned himself to him new, very horrendous name.

"Tom." He muttered under his breath. That _is _a…a screwed name."

She shrugged. "Your loss. Not mine."

"You owe me one. No, you owe me a couple."

She sighed, raising her hands in submission. "Oh great king," she said sarcastically, "I am yours to command. What will by thy first act?"

He stood up, dusted himself and said, "This," before enveloping her in a passionate kiss."

Her eyes opened with astonishment before she recovered and kissed him back, somehow, without breaking the first one. He tugged on her gently toward the tent, and she went along with him.

The fire burned, ignored by the two lovers.

* * *

And there you have it, Lyn/Tactician Drabbles, Chapter 1.

Review, even if it's a few words letting me know you read it, because I seriously don't trust the "Hits" thingymabobber!

So click on the big, blue button that lets you submit a review...

Unless of course, you will be flaming this.


	2. Obsession

Daaaaaang. I can't believe I still have this. This is old. Really old. But drabbles needed an update, and since I'm way to lazy to write something new, well, bleh. Yep. It pretty much sucks, but, oh well. Live with it.

---

Disclaimer: I own Fire Emblem not.

Oh, btw, Hector's awesome, okay? So don't pester me about it!! He just fit the role.

---

Hector peeked through a slit in the side of his tent. _I'm not spying on her, _he assured himself. _I'm just…checking to make sure she's not taken. _He assured himself as he stealthily sneaked across their camp to Lyn's tent. He wasn't paying attention, because his mind was already picturing scenarios with her, all of them ending in, well, yeah.

However, three feet away from her tent, he got an ugly surprise which crushed his hopes.

Truth was, see, he really _was _spying on her. He had been semi-stalking her for the past week after realizing how much she meant to him, finally.

He'd been stupid not to notice it at first, how she always seemed mad whenever she met him, but slowly, especially after defeating the final dragon, she'd let her guard down. She even gave him a little peck on the cheek afterward! Being him, he naturally had no clue how to respond, and screwed the situation up completely. But thankfully, her scampering away had spared him of much embarrassment.

After that, he'd changed, lots. In the month that followed, he'd spent less and less of his time with anyone and more and more time following Lyn.

He'd never worked up the courage to actually go talk to her, and was quite sure he never would. Still, he knew that if he didn't make a move soon, someone else would.

So then he made up his mind to ask her tomorrow. But first, he decided to check…

Three feet away from Lyn's tent, he heard a muffled moan which was quickly stifled. Two more steps, and he heard rustling body(ies) inside a bedroll. His heart went faster than it did before (which was really quite fast) and sank so low he was sure he would digest it and die of anguish.

That passed quickly, however, and soon he saw red. This was _his _girl, not whoever else was in there's. Creeping up to a small slit in her tent, he peeked through, various plans or execution, torture, slaughter, and general killing running though his mind.

Lyn and someone he couldn't see very were indulging in serious smut. Shreds of conversation floated to his ears, most of them "I love you" 's.

He watched, and endured, shivers of incredible jealousy running through his body with Lyn's every moan, every gasp, and every cry.

Finally, it seemed that they finished. He heard the first full sentence spoken by her in a long time. "Tom, you are amazing."

He imagined that he smiled at her, because they shared a small kiss that made Hector _burn _with envy. "No, you are, I just aim to please."

She giggled, and then said "We should announce that we're engaged to the public."

"Mm," he said, "not tomorrow. We're gonna be all gloomy tomorrow, in Araphen. How about when we reach Caelin, in three days?"

"Mm, all right, dear, don't forget…"

Hector, shaking with something between fury, envy, and despair, left the scene and returned to his tent, taking great care to avoid Erk and Serra's tent. Seeing smut once in a day was more than enough for him.

Once within the walls of his residence again, he plotted while grinding his axe against a whet rock. Soon, he knew what he had to do.

The next morning came quickly. Everyone packed up and hit the road. They, having nothing to do, were simply ridding the land of anything bad. They were just outside of Araphen, and Lyn was arguing with Eliwood about where or not to torch the place.

Any other day he would have rode in silence for hours just watching her, but not today. He rode around, toward the convoy, where he was met by a very anxious Pricilla and not so anxious Dart. Already knowing, he asked her (Pricilla) "What's wrong?"

She turned around on her horse and looked at him. "Hey, Hector. You won't believe this,"

_Yes I will, _he muttered mentally to himself.

"…but the _entire_ water convoy's empty! Dart swears he just refilled it yesterday, but now it's totally empty. Hardly a drop left."

"Is there a leak?" he asked.

"No, there isn't. I can't understand it!"

"That's all right," he said, feigning cheerfulness, "I'll go fill it up."

"By yourself?" Pricilla's eyes widened. "What are you trying to do, break your back? Let Dart go with you, at least." She turned around to call him, but Hector stopped her. "Nah, you guys stay here and fix this up, I'll find someone."

She shook her head. "Okay, if you're sure. Don't go alone."

"Later," he said.

"Later."

He saw Tom talking to Kent and Sain, so he devised a way to get them apart. Sain had been watching Rebecca closely lately, so he called in a few favors and got her to go talk to him. Between Sain's "charm" and Kent's lectures, Tom was left with nothing to do. Sliding his horse up to him, he made small talk. So far, so good.

"Hey, Tom, the water convoy is having some problems and we need to go fill it up. Interested?"

Tom shot a look a Sain, Kent, and Rebecca. "Sure, why not." With that, they were off, into the dark scary woods.

Lyn watched them go with apprehension. Tom, surprisingly, hadn't noticed it, but she had caught flashes of Hector, who was acting more than a little weird, at the strangest times. Last night, for example. His eyes glinted dangerously just now, that all of a sudden apprehension began to seep into her mind. She grabbed Kent and Sain, and Rebecca came with. Hector had better behave.

Heading toward a stream, they chatted about Caelin, the dragons, weaponry, and many, many other things. Hector slowly turned their conversation to women, and then made his move.

"Say, Tom, I need to ask your help. There's this girl I want to ask out, but I don't know how."

Tom laughed. "Hector, you probably know more than I do. But go ahead, tell me about it. Who is she?"

Hector hesitated slightly. The time had come. He was ready. Blood had to be shed.

Still, he felt bad about this. Tom was one of his friends, after all.

Then, he remembered Lyn…

Hector stopped his horse. "Lyn," he said.

Tom stopped. His expression was unreadable, but his brain was clicking through the possibilities like only a tactician's could. "Sorry, can't help you, man. I-"

"Have been ing her for the last few weeks."

Tom was taken aback. "Well, yes. How did –"

Hector's eyes were downcast. "Sorry, friend, but you must _die_."

He drew his axe with a flourish. Tom's eyes widened, but he was frozen in place, seeing no way out that didn't involve certain death, since there was a hand axe in Hector's belt. And he'd seen him throw that thing. He didn't miss.

Making a desperate bid for life, he half sprang, half fell off the back of his horse. Hector's first sweep met air.

Hector recovered quickly. Turning his axe back on its target, he semi-vaulted off his horse and buried the larger blade of it half in inch to the left to a rolling tactician. His eyes narrowed. He'd missed twice, and either way, there wouldn't be a third.

Tom ran quickly to the cover to trees, and had made it about halfway. Hector planted his feet and hefted his axe –

_Whizzz! _An arrow flew out of nowhere and buried itself in his back. After it came a pair of javelins and a sword, (all which left their owners at the same time, in case you were wondering) and he fell off his horse and fell to the ground, dead.

His axe, though, was not. It whirled through the air at incredible speed, heading toward Tom, guided by a desperate wish.

Tom heard metal on metal, so he spun his head around. Big mistake, not that it would have mattered. It just happened that his head was directly in the path of the axe, and when it reached him, it sliced cleanly through his neck.

END!

Yay did you like it? I just got this idea from one of Weird Al's song (yeah) so I figured I'd just write it anyway.

Review review review review!!!

(Yeah, I know it was a sad ending. Sue me. Actually, don't.)

Albino Black Dove

---

a&n : well, there you have it. r&r, flame away if you need to.


End file.
